In the recent years, alcohol has been considered as a prospective substitute for gasoline as fuel for automotive vehicles. However, alcohol has a higher boiling point than gasoline, as for example 64.5.degree. C. in methanol. Consequently, a problem has developed in starting an alcohol fueled engine.
Accordingly, several proposals for solving the starting problems have been suggested. One such proposal is to store gasoline as an auxiliary fuel besides the alcohol and to use the gasoline at the starting time and to switch to alcohol after a certain warm up driving time i.e. when the temperature rises up to an extent sufficient for easy evaporation of the alcohol. Another proposal is to evaporate the alcohol by warming up the manifold by an electric heating wire at the starting time.
However, the former proposal has the disadvantage that the auxiliary fuel should be carried separately from the gasoline and the latter proposal has the disadvantage that a longer time is required for starting.